Problem: A brown pair of gloves costs $$6$, and a popular silver scarf costs $6$ times as much. How much does the silver scarf cost?
Explanation: The cost of the silver scarf is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of gloves, so find the product. The product is $6 \times $6$ $6 \times $6 = $36$ The silver scarf costs $$36$.